


Bianca sopra la terra

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano, Prompt Fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al Dodicesimo Italian P0rn Fest di Lande di Fandom e fanfic_italia"Ogni pomeriggio, verso il tramonto, al ritorno dai campi, Melite s’infiamma dell’ultimo sole.Cammina quasi correndo, per quanto la salita verso la sommità le permette: i raggi obliqui, poco prima di precipitare oltre l’orlo del mondo, incendiano l’avena e i papaveri ai margini del sentiero, e il suo cuore si scalda.Si scalda all’immagine di Ero, perché tutto, lungo la via, le parla di lei."





	Bianca sopra la terra

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: F/F, Dita

Ogni pomeriggio, verso il tramonto, al ritorno dai campi, Melite s’infiamma dell’ultimo sole.  
Cammina quasi correndo, per quanto la salita verso la sommità le permette: i raggi obliqui, poco prima di precipitare oltre l’orlo del mondo, incendiano l’avena e i papaveri ai margini del sentiero, e il suo cuore si scalda.  
Si scalda all’immagine di Ero, perché tutto, lungo la via, le parla di lei.   
Rossi come i papaveri sono i suoi capelli- rossi come il sole, come i frutti ancora acerbi che porta nel cesto poggiato sul fianco.  
La sua pelle è bianca come la polvere lungo il cammino, le sue orecchie rotonde fanno capolino fra le ciocche come la viola selvatica tra l’erba di campo.  
La stoffa della tunica scivola su di lei come l’acqua nei rivi che innervano le distese dei prati, e l’inclinarsi dei giunchi e il frusciare delle canne le mormorano nelle orecchie il ricordo della sua veste, quando ondeggia battendo sui suoi piedi e sulle sue caviglie, vibrante di una danza segreta.

Ma Ero non sa nulla della sua bellezza.   
I suoi occhi dorati non vedono: tutto il suo mondo si misura nel palmo delle sue mani, sulla punta delle dita.   
\- Le mie dita vedono- suole dire ridendo. Sembra che non le pesi.  
Per molti, la sua cecità è il segno di una maledizione. Per molto tempo (Melite è vigile, ha teso l’orecchio, ha ascoltato i bisbigli delle altre donne) nessuno l’ha voluta nella propria casa temendo che portasse sciagura.  
\- È rimasta cieca perché da piccola la madre l’ha lasciata al sole- dicono.

Melite, però, parla con gli animali e con i fiori, e conosce la verità: il Sole si è innamorato degli occhi di Ero, geloso che lei li potesse posare altrove, le ha rapito la facoltà di vedere.  
Ne è certa perché le iridi della sua adorata sono identiche a due piccole fiamme: è il marchio del dio che, nel togliere, allo stesso tempo ha donato.  
\- Non hai paura di rivaleggiare con il sole?- le ha chiesto un grillo, qualche notte fa.  
Rannicchiandosi nell’alito della notte, dentro il suo frinire, Melite ha risposto:  
\- Chi può dirsi simile al sole? Io sono piuttosto una piccola e fresca luna.

Dormono insieme con le altre donne sopra le cucine, ma all’alba Melite è la sola a vegliare nascosta sotto la coperta. Si avvolge la testa nei capelli neri, così gli occhi color pervinca si perdono fra le ciocche e nessuno può sorprenderla mentre avidamente spia Ero che sboccia sotto i primi raggi dell’alba.  
Appena il calore del sole sfiora la sua guancia, Ero sa che è giorno e che si deve svegliare.  
Si solleva, scosta il panno che usa come lenzuolo e poi, le lunghe dita bianche sul pavimento, si accuccia carponi e scivola fra i corpi ancora tiepidi nel loro torpore.  
La forma della sua schiena è dolce come l’arcuarsi di un giovane salice, i suoi gesti e i suoni soffocati del mondo che le si schiude intorno cullano Melite dentro la meraviglia di un nuovo mattino.

Per la sua menomazione, Ero non potrebbe essere di alcun aiuto nei campi.  
Il padrone, tuttavia, è un uomo buono e gentile e non è mai troppo duro con i suoi servitori.  
Ha disposto che Ero lavori nelle cucine, dove può armeggiare e toccare in libertà: sa fare tutto, quasi sempre senza bisogno di aiuto, ed è particolarmente brava in tutte le preparazioni che richiedano di impastare.   
A volte, quando torna dalle campagne, Melite si nasconde contro lo stipite e la guarda: è tutta rossa di sole e candida di farina, le dita incrostate di miele e di pane, la farina fra i capelli e sulle labbra.  
Nessuno osa burlarsi di lei: è bella come un garofano chiazzato di bianco e di rosso, calda della vicinanza del focolare, felice di disegnare nell’aria con le mani.   
Il mondo, per lei, è morbido e tiepido come la pasta e ha la fragranza e la dolcezza del cibo.  
Come potrebbe portare sciagura una creatura simile? La sua pelle e il suo sorriso profumano di benedizioni.

Una notte, Ero rimane alzata fino a tardi: domani l’estate finirà, ci sarà una grande festa per la vendemmia e per giorni non si sentirà che l’odore del mosto e non si vedranno che il rutilare nero e giallo delle viti.   
Vuole preparare dei dolci con chicchi d’uva e miele, ha detto alle altre: - Quelli che faceva mia madre per me- ha detto.  
Il cielo è terso e la luna è piena, ma Ero non lo sa: lavora serena nel candore dell’astro, la testa accesa di stelle.  
Melite aspetta che le altre dormano profondamente e scivola al piano di sotto.  
Si ferma a guardare la sua diletta mentre china sul ripiano di pietra: sull’albore del tavolo le forme di pasta sono cerchi d’ombra azzurra fra i quali le dita di Ero disegnano un’invisibile armonia.

Melite cammina in punta di piedi, costeggiando il focolare in cui le braci sussurrano nel loro languore.  
Investita dalla luna, le caviglie di Ero risplendono al limitare dell’ombra come una coppia di betulle.  
Prima che la ragazza parli, lei si getta ai suoi piedi e le accarezza i calcagni con il tremito delle sue mani fredde.  
Ero sussulta, e uno sbuffo di farina si solleva nell’aria.  
\- Ti prego, non parlare- le mormora Melite fra le pieghe della veste.

Al suono della sua voce, al calore della sua bocca vicino alle ginocchia, Ero sembra rilassarsi. Dopo qualche istante riprende il suo lavoro.  
Accoccolandosi a terra, Melite le accarezza le gambe e segue il disegno delle giunture. Chiude gli occhi per conoscere il suo mondo- un mondo nero e denso di cose e del loro contatto. Contro la tempia calda la carne e la stoffa sono fresche e inumidite dalla notte.  
Ero ha iniziato a cantare una melodia sommessa, appena percettibile: tuttavia, attraverso le sue dita aggrappate all’incavo delle ginocchia, il canto giunge a Melite vivo e vibrante come correre di acque nascoste fra la vegetazione.  
Guidata dalla canzone, la sua mano risale la corrente ed il buio e, quando lei osa riaprire gli occhi, il palmo è pieno di calore.  
Infila la testa sotto la trasparenza della tunica: c’è profumo di farina, di frutti, di sudore, e proprio davanti a lei un piccolo guanciale rosso che le sue dita dischiudono in fretta in un sorriso color melograno.  
Abbraccia i fianchi, la carne dei glutei è fresca e tesa e le riempie la destra facendola rabbrividire di meraviglia. I piedi di Ero splendono nel plenilunio, fatti di madreperla, e si spostano per lasciarle più spazio: la sua fronte ora riposa contro il pube leggermente sudato.  
È a questo punto che Ero si interrompe, il respiro affrettato, e raddrizza la schiena.   
Le sue dita, invisibili a Melite sotto la coltre di lino, corrono al nodo che le raccoglie la tunica in vita e agili, tempestose lo dissipano.   
La veste si spalanca in un fiotto, permettendo a Melite di sollevare il capo e di contemplare le gocce candide dei seni che sorgono sopra di lei, il sentiero che dall’inguine si arrampica vellutato fino alla base del collo, la rotondità della gola incendiata da macchie di delizia e da gorghi di capelli rossi.

Poi, Ero reclina il capo all’indietro e si lascia scivolare di dosso la tunica.   
Per un attimo Melite è accecata dal riverbero della notte sulla trachea della sua adorata- e accecata dalla stoffa, soffocata dal caldo odore che sboccia tutto intorno a lei. Si divincola e rimbocca il tessuto, rannicchiando le labbra e la lingua nella culla chiara delle cosce di Ero. Un liquido insieme dolce e salato si allarga intorno a lei e il calore si fa d’un tratto più intimo, più racchiuso.   
Guidata dalle stelle, che le sussurrano nelle orecchie il palpitio dei loro amori segreti, avvolge le mani intorno alle gambe di Ero. Poi la penetra dietro e davanti, con le dita, il pollice premuto contro lo splendore di quel suo minuscolo bottone, la bocca che lo morde e lo lambisce e lo bacia.  
Il nucleo rosso di Ero è così denso e dolce che sembra pulsare per effetto di un sole segreto.

Alla fine, tremanti, si stringono l’una all’altra.  
Ero solleva dita appiccicose di pasta e d’uva sul viso di Melite: a tentoni le accarezza le labbra, le infila gli indici in bocca, si china sulla sua fronte per baciarla con le sue labbra che sono così umide e calde- sono l’estate, e i capelli che scrosciano su di lei sono il piovere delle Perseidi nel cuore di agosto.   
I suoi occhi d’oro catturano il chiarore della sera e come acqua lo lasciano andare, immobili.  
\- Chi può dirsi simile al sole? Io sono piuttosto una piccola e fresca luna- pensa Melite, mentre addenta un chicco sporco di farina che Ero le avvicina ridendo e mormorando in cerca dei suoi baci.


End file.
